


No es una gran sorpresa que terminaras de este modo

by GayInTheSpaceBetween



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Estudio de personaje, F/M, Gen, Plotless Purple Prose, Prosa Morada sin trama, discusion de derechos reproductores, discussion of reproductive rights
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayInTheSpaceBetween/pseuds/GayInTheSpaceBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Traduccion de "it's no big surprise you turned out this way" de opensummer).</p><p>Elena y la humanidad; una carta de amor.</p><p>Los doppelgängers no viven lo suficiente como para tener deseos de muerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es una gran sorpresa que terminaras de este modo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opensummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer/gifts).
  * A translation of [it's no big surprise you turned out this way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971236) by [opensummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer/pseuds/opensummer). 



> Así que vi tres temporadas de tvd en tres semanas y el hecho que mas me llamo la atención fue como continuamente todo el mundo completamente ignoro los deseos de Elena especialmente cuando ella estaba yendo por el mejor resultado posible.
> 
> Así que sí, angry fic- donde Elena dice Yo nunca quise ser un vampiro y lo dice enserio.
> 
> (Hey, para que lo sepan, esa de ahí es son las notas de la autora original. Yo solo voy a decir que esta es mi primera traducción y que espero que les guste, aunque todo crédito va para opensummers y su bella escritura. Yo solo soy una simple mortal que lo tradujo al español.)

El decimoséptimo año de Elena es una larga serie de ataques de pánico recordados en partes y piezas.

( _Esta semana,_ Ella escribe, _casi morí._ Todas sus entradas son virtualmente idénticas. La amenaza cambia; su tono, no.

 

+

 

Dos semanas después de que Elena cumple los dieciocho ella se roba a Caroline por tres días. Conducen hacia Richmond escuchando pop, con los pies en el pedal; Elena conduce muy rápido y Caroline no dice nada. Cuando llegan allá, Caroline controla mentalmente a un doctor para que le haga una ligadura de trompas a Elena. Es una operación sencilla, y ella se va de la clínica seis horas después.

Ella llora el día siguiente.  Caroline sale y vuelve satisfecha, una mancha de sangre en su  clavícula, sus manos llenas de bolsas de supermercado.

“Si querías simpatía” Caroline dice, “hubieras traído a Bonnie.”

Las bolsas están llenas de licor y helado y Elena bebe vodka hasta que vomita. Caroline sostiene su cabello.

Caroline la arropa en su cama, tararea en voz baja algo suave hasta que se queda dormida.

Ahí un destornillador y un advil esperando por ella cuando se levanta. Ella consume ambos sin preocuparse por sus riñones y se lleva a Caroline de compras. Gastan demasiado, beben cocteles en el almuerzo y en la cena y se van a bailar después. Ellas se ríen y dan vueltas hasta que se enferman y bailan con chicos que nunca volverán a ver.

Elena esta brutalmente, terroríficamente, viva. Caroline solo la odia por un momento.

 

+

 

Elena derrama su sangre como si fuera agua. Ella abre sus muñecas por una ventaja, pone un cuchillo en su estomago por una promesa, alimenta con su sangre a todo vampiro que recuerda preguntar.

Los doppelgängers no viven lo suficiente como para tener deseos de muerte.

 _Esta semana,_ ella escribe, _casi morí._

+  


El problema es que Elena siempre ha sido demasiado. Demasiado brillante, demasiado determinada, demasiado humana. Ella ha vivido todos los días de su vida duro y rápido, arrastrando a la ciudad entera en su camino. Ella se quedaba despierta más tarde, se levantaba más temprano, bebía en el sol como si significaba algo.

Elena siempre ha sabido que moriría joven. Así que ella vive muy rápido, ama muy intensamente, y dobla su cuello por una mordida que llega quinientos años tarde.

 

+  


_Mi decisión,_ ella dice apretándola hacia ella, _mía. Por lo menos pretende respetarme lo suficiente para permitirme esto._

Elena lleva verbena en su cuello, y en sus muñecas, la revuelve en su te y condimenta su comida con ella.

Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que Elena Gilbert se sintió segura.

 

+

 

Elena quería hijos. Quiere hijos con un tipo de urgencia que la aterroriza. Pero ella no maldecirá a un niño con una madre muerta, ni a un descendiente con su cara.

Elena solía querer muchas cosas. Sus esperanzas son más pequeñas ahora; seguridad para la gente que ella ama, vidas normales para los que pueden permitírselo. Ella no piensa que es mucho pedir.  


+  


“Por mi familia.” Elena le dice a Elijah, porque ellos están del mismo lado esta semana y el preguntó. “Tu harías lo mismo.” La certeza tallándose en sus huesos.

Elena y Elijah siempre se han comprendido el uno al otro.  
  
+  


La camioneta de Matt se cae del Puente Wickery y Stefan por fin toma la decisión correcta; la que ella quiere que el tome.

Ella esta respirado agua y no espera despertarse.

 

+  
  
La luz del sol pica.

Ella esta tan sedienta.

Los amigos de Elena, su familia, vienen para decir sus argumentos y ella los deja.

Cuando terminan, ella dice _Nunca quise ser un vampiro._

Ella dice, _Esta es mi decisión._  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from the front bottoms- twin sized mattress (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWJUk65EnQM)
> 
> I'm on tumblr (http://openemptysummer.tumblr.com) come say hi


End file.
